<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What’s this General? by LitchiPrince</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28304430">What’s this General?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LitchiPrince/pseuds/LitchiPrince'>LitchiPrince</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>kylux - Fandom, starwars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A bra, Art, Christmas, Fanart, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:48:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28304430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LitchiPrince/pseuds/LitchiPrince</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Ya know Hux was just trying to pull his pants up and fell over right on top of Kylo and ohh did his shirt just magically open.Is he sweating from his crotchal region. Anyways I hope you enjoy my present and have a good holiday.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kylux Secret Santa 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What’s this General?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/koi_boi/gifts">koi_boi</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ya know Hux was just trying to pull his pants up and fell over right on top of Kylo and ohh did his shirt just magically open.Is he sweating from his crotchal region. Anyways I hope you enjoy my present and have a good holiday.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>